supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Gross Form Of Discipline/@comment-5932670-20130715174214/@comment-3969350-20130719030819
Besides, I disagree with both Gadadhara Bobbalu and Оксана Великажінка's opinions on this game, sorry you two. Giuseppe: "I really don't think they will accept your apology." force-feeds Sophie 20 gross foods covered in tobasco sauce face turns red and spits out all of the gross foods Sophie the Otter: "Quit force-feeding me gross stuff! I am not happy! It is only my opinion. You people at the Gadadhara Bobbalu hotel are really ungrateful because you are not caring for anyone!" leaps up into the air in a column of water as a getaway and then makes a bubble her size and goes into it to float away even further then cut to the bubble floating to Mario Todaro's courthouse Reicheru: "Konnichiwa, Sophie!" Sophie: "Hey, Reicheru!" Reicheru: "Annoying Gad(bleep)her employees again?" Sophie: "Yes, I'm afraid so." vanishes and appears to Giuseppe and Оксана Reicheru: "I won't accept your apologies, because Ji woong and Ji min are both hotter than you!" Оксана: "Ugh, I can't believe a girl could talk like that." Reicheru: "You may call me Reicheru, commander of the flames." Оксана: "I know her, Ghost Fire Samurai Reicheru! SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S WANTED FOR BURNING MOST OF THE PROPERTY WITH HER FIRE! VANDALISING APARTMENTS WITH FLAME-SHAPED DRAWINGS AND SETTING THINGS ON FIRE AND SHE ENDED UP ATTACKING GIUSEPPE USING HOT BURN!" comes out with ghostproof handcuffs Gadadhara: "Finally, Ghost Fire Samurai Reicheru Chaiko, we found you, you are under arrest for vandalism,, destroying property,and the attempted murder of Giuseppe Todaro." Reicheru: "You all deserved it, AND HOW THE (bleep) DID YOU KNOW MY LAST NAME?" Gadadhara: "Alessandro told me everything about your disrespectful attitude towards him, constantly attacking him with fire." Reicheru: "Wanna arrest me? come and get me! LOSERS OF LOSERADHARA BOBLOSER SCHOOL!" surround Reicheru, covering herself Sophie: "Reicheru? Is your kimono on fire?" Reicheru: "No, it's my pyrokinesis, my father's side was fire-controlling." Оксана: "I WILL USE A FIRE HOSE ON YOU!" Reicheru: "Go ahead and try, HOT BURN!" uses Hot Burn Reicheru: "Nothing can put out this fire!" attacks Gadadhara Bobbalu and his crew with Hot Burn hops on Reicheru's back and the two fly to New Zealand later encounter Alessandro Todaro tries to put out Hot Burn with Cold Soak, but fails appears out of the ground as Demonic Form 4 Reicheru: "I am not weak against water, I have a Wonder Guard in my Demonic Form 4, nothing can break it, not even your hydrokinesis, how much you try, I will always turn into fire or everytime it touches, the attack is on fire." Alessandro: "Okay then...but...I know who you are weak to..." 10 minutes later force-feeds Sophie the Otter 25 more gross foods, then 20 extra gross foods, all gross foods covered with tobasco sauce spits out all of the foods with her face being maroon this time and then her face eventually changes back to its original color Sophie: "What did I say before? No more force-feeding me gross foods." teacher tries to force-feed Reicheru 500 gross foods, but she keeps using pyrokinesis Reicheru: "(bleep) OFF!" teacher keeps coming closer Reicheru: "Demon...." teacher tries to sock the gross food in her mouth, but she takes 3 steps back Reicheru: "Blaze...." takes 5 steps back Reicheru: "ENTEI!" surrounds herself in fire, and flamethrowers with fox's heads come out an attack the teacher Gadadhara: "Not so fast hothead." ignores Gadadhara and continues attacking and Sophie fly to South Africa 10 minutes later force-feeds Sophie the Otter not only 100 gross foods, but a pound of snot and a pound of eyeballs spits out all of the disgusting things with her face being black this time and then her face eventually changes back to its original color Reicheru: "Ugh.... Chaos...." Gadadhara: "This better not be where she cools down Alessandro's Wonder Guard in Demonic Form 4." Reicheru: "FLAME!" uses Chaos Flame on Gadadhara in unavoidable positions 20 minutes later turns on the TV is crying her eyes out, and Nicole is packing her stuff into an eyeball Sophie: "OH MY GOSH!" Reicheru: " LET'S TURN IT OFF! CHAOS FLAME!" Sophie: (joining Reicheru) "WATER STORM!" and Sophie use Chaos Flame and Water Storm respectively on the TV, effectively destroying it duo do a high-five Reicheru: "I'mma gonna kill these guys old style! THEY BETTER (bleep)ING NEVER INTEFERE WITH THE GHOST FIRE SAMURAI!" gets her sword out and puts it on fire attacks Gadadhara and his team with the sword and his team set up some booby traps to capture Reicheru and Sophie Sophie: "What do you think this is, you idiots? Do you think it's rocket science? I definitely doubt that it is!" makes a water whirlpool to destroy the booby traps Sophie: "That'll teach you klutzes not to mess with me and Reicheru!" uses Fire Bullet Train on Gadadhara's Team Sophie: "I have something up my sleeve!" gets out a Water bow and arrow the Otter gets out a blue arrow that releases water, and fires the arrow with the bow arrow hits Gadadhara Gadadhara: "OUCH! THAT HURT! YOU HAVE TERRIBLE ARCHERY SKILLS! THE ARROW REALLY CAUSED (bleep)ING PAIN ON ME!" Sophie: "No I don't. Don't criticize my archery skills. I am actually good at it." uses a crazy move that blasts Reicheru out turns into the counterpart Crazy Form 10 uses Acid Break Alessandro: "There's nothing you can do about it!" Acid Break breaks Reicheru's Wonder Guard Alessandro: "OK then! YOU NO LONGER HAVE A WONDER GUARD! I HAVE ONE! AND THE EFFECT LASTS FOR 10 (bleep)ING TURNS!!! ON YOU!!!" Gadadhara: "Your Wonder Guard is gone, Reicheru. That means you're most likely to be attacked." tries to shoot Reicheru, but the bullets go through Reicheru anyway Stacie: "WHAT THE (bleep)?!?!" Reicheru: "You missed. And I'm a ghost." uses a powerful form of hydrokinesis filled with stone makes time go quicker, avoiding Alessandro's attacks Reicheru: "I can make time go quicker! AVOIDING EVERY ATTACK!" goes into Demonic Forme 4 and uses Chaos Flame Reicheru: "NOW I GOT YOU!" uses Nerima Flash Sophie: "Y'know, I have a special rant just for you, you abusive hags." (singsonly) "OH YOU BAD GUYS BUILT A HIDEOUT AND IT WAS MADE OUT OF STICKS! THE TERRIFIC 10 DESTROYED IT AND THIS PART WILL MAKE YOU (bleep) BRICKS! THEN THE 10 KICKED EVERY ABUSIVE WIMP'S BIG OL' (bleep)! CUZ ALL OF YOU STUPID LOSERS ARE NOTHING BUT FILTHY HAGS!" Reicheru: "AND THE TODARO FAMILY ARE TRAITORS! THEY WERE AGAINST MY MANY GREAT GRANDMOTHER! HANAKO CHAIKO THE FIRST!" Sophie: "YOU WIMPY LITTLE REICHERU HATERS, RESPECT THE UNITED NATIONS!"